


Catnip cake

by yetti



Series: Cats!!! on Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Episode 07, Hand Jobs, M/M, Quickies, Romantic Fluff, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8586898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yetti/pseuds/yetti
Summary: Yuuri turns into his cat form before the China Cup free skate. Victor worries too much.





	

 

Yuuri is missing. That is clearly certain. And the free skate is just a few hours away.

That made Victor pissed, frustrated, irritated, annoyed, in all levels.

_How could that black cat disappear in such time?_

It was evident that the Japanese skater skated sluggishly during the rehearsal time and Victor as a coach, he wanted him to focus.

But as said, the black cat wasn't around.

Victor drew a deep breath, his nimble fingers tangled up in the grey strands, ruffling through his silken locks. He closed his eyes in acute control. In acute hissing as he drop off a heavy sighed.

Wearily, the Russian coach went to their own locker room with the hopes he'll see Yuuri there.

Along his way he bumped into Christophe, slightly smiling but somehow Victor almost thought it was a sneer.

"Oh, hi there, 'coach' Victor." the tone of his voice lie below the threshold of politeness.

Rather than getting irritated, Victor greeted him with the same tone and pulled a cynical smile. "Hello,"

As if Christophe understood him, he smiled back knowingly. "Your student must be a genius like you, but this time, I'm gonna make it first."

Victor raised an eyebrow, stopping for a while. The last thing he wanted now was an admiration. "Oh, then try your best."

"Sure thing," smiling, he left Victor standing at the midway.

Something silky moved around his ankle, startled, Victor looked down and saw a black cat's tail curled around his leg. The cat raised its head up to meet his eyes and Victor noticed the disturb look splashed into it. He sank down to the floor and offered his hand, the cat swished its tail then rested its head, furs clinging onto the valleys of his palm.

"Yuuri, is that you?" feared that someone might hear him, Victor whispered as thin as the air.

The cat bobbed its head, feeling relieved. It purred.

Victor stood up and hurriedly paddled to their locker room, hugging the black cat around his arms, so tenderly.

Reaching the locker room, Victor looked around making it sure that no one's nearby and when it seemed it was safe, he entered the room, slammed it and locked the door behind.

Freed off the cat from his embrace, Victor throw it at the only table inside the room.

"What are you thinking? Why did you change into your cat self?" pissed off, Victor snarled at the cat.

"nyyyaaaannn~~" the cat purred and swagged its tail.

"How long do you plan on staying on that form?" 

The cat purred again, then it gazed speculatively at him like it was calling for help even though its feline demeanor implied that he was alright.

"So, what happened to you?" Victor leaned on the locker, crossing his arms over his chest.

The cat blinked miserably and then sniffed, after it slowly licked its chops.

"I see." Victor murmurred. "Now, get change into human." he ordered softly, he understood what was really happening with Yuuri.

The cat angled its head into the table as if Victor's soft voice was ecstasy itself. Purred loud it leaped, scampering quickly down to the floor.

Slowly, like a silent lightning, a glow shimmered about the locker room then it quickly gone.

On the floor, a naked Yuuri sat there with his arms embracing his knees. When he looked up, Victor was shocked upon looking at his horrible face.

"You're a mess!" Victor screeched.

"I'm sorry," Yuuri said with an apologetic sound. "But I can't control myself, if I didn't turn into a cat, I might run havoc."

"My god!" Victor slapped his forehead. "And where are your clothes?"

Yuuri side glanced to the left corner, his clothes were laying on the floor neatly folded.

"Get change now, you only have 45 minutes to go."

But Yuuri did not make a move. He just looked at him with his begging eyes.

Seriously, Victor let out a dismal sigh. He then trudged forth towards Yuuri.

Victor kneel down to Yuuri's level and softly cupped his face around his palm. "Spoiled brat," he uttered and sighed again.

Yuuri's hands pressed the floor and scraped his nails onto it, waiting for Victor's move. His body was hot, shivering. He was trying to suppress himself. "Please....h-help me out."

Victor nudged his face against the black cat's face, impishly, he chuckled. "You are really a spoiled brat, aren't you, my Yuuri?"

The warm breath of Victor made Yuuri shivers more down to his spine. Victor's soft and stimulating voice adds heat to his feverish body. He sucked in his breath as the russian cat's wicked tongue delicately probe the corner of his lips. "What do you want me to do then?" Victor murmured next to his ear.

"D-do me..."

Victor smiled. He captured the black cat's lips.

_Open your mouth, Yuuri._

The telepathic command was accentuated by a sexy little nip to the bottom lip of Yuuri.

Yuuri opened for him, and his tongue stroked inside his mouth. A damp, sensual invasion. Victor kissed him deep with passion, laved his lips, his tongue, and all other inner recesses of his mouth. He purred directly into Yuuri's throat and the black cat moaned and squirmed against him in anticipation.

Yuuri kissed him back with the same intensity. And as the kiss forego, Victor threaded his fingers down to Yuuri's collarbone, in a feathery touch. All the while, his mouth and hands promised him nothing but a pleasure. The black cat arched his body as Victor pinched his nipples, his mouth left his, his tongue flicked and darted down. Descending in gradual exploration, his tongue sucked his puckered nipples, nibbed them, licked around it, and then suckled hard again.

Yuuri gasped, his hands sinking into Victor's hair. And when the russian cat leave his signature- a tiny love mark above his left nipple- Yuuri shuddered. His first cum.

"...hhaaaahhh..." he moaned and grabbed Victor's hair. "N-not....e-nough." his words were like imaginary lines as he tremble.

Victor knows that, cats are not satisfied with just playing with their nipples.

"I....w-want....re....mooore.." he begged and stroke Victor's nape as he purred.

Victor's tongue traced a meandering route down the valley of his chest, his languid licking made Yuuri relaxed and stimulated at the same time. Reaching the black cat's dick, Victor stroked it by his hand. It was hard rock and puckering, in an unsovereignlike action, he chuckled seeing the dick's leaking wet.

Victor slid his mouth, sucked Yuuri's dick and began to thrust, back and forth, his mouth coaxing, softly biting, he pulled out and licked the dewy tip. As he wrapped the black cat's cock again, Victor threaded his middle finger down to Yuuri's ass hole. He nudged it, poked it.

Yuuri scream softly in feral response, he became wild, intense, untamable.

Victor continue to sucked him, thrust his two fingers inside the black cat, he moved faster, back and forth, bobbed his head, continuously until soon Yuuri reached his climax. His second cum.

A sweet scent fluttered in the air. Yuuri's ears and tails appeared upon cumming, they flapped, wiggled, swagged.

The russian cat released Yuuri's dick off his mouth, his cum was thick and savoury, Victor had swallowed some. He reached for a tissue paper and wiped the corners of his lips.

"....ugh...but I...want.. " Yuuri huffed and whined.

"No more, Yuuri." Victor whispered.

"I...want yours inside me--"

Victor cut off his sentence. "That's enough for now  Yuuri. As much as I want to shoot my loads inside of you, we must stop here."

"Victor..."

"Hurry and calm yourself, you still have much more important thing to do."

Yuuri made a face. Victor defeatedly sighed.

"Enough. I promise, once this ends, I will satisfy your thirst, I will fuck you hard and rough till you break. I will give you as much as you want."

"Promise?"

"Yeah, so, go wild at the rink and show them what you learned."

"Yes,"

"Don't disappoint me, and do your best. Okay?"

Yuuri nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. Victor patted his shoulder, laced his cheeks, and gave him one more kiss.

 

As what Victor wanted, Yuuri did not fail him although he was place second, it didn't matter.

While Christophe, who was the culprit and responsible of what had happened to the Japanese black cat, fuming because he did not anticipate that Yuuri could still skate if not his best, at least close to perfect.

What actually happened earlier that which caused Yuuri to metamorphosed, he ate the catnip cake Chistophe gave him.

Christophe had no knowledge about Yuuri being a cat-human like him, he thought that by giving a slice of a catnip cake will just upset his stomach. And so, he expected that Yuuri won't perform well and it showed during the rehearsal how poor he skate.

"And here I thought I could finally see the face of those two being humiliated infront of million viewers," Christophe whispered, and he clicked. "Tsk "

 

~~~

 


End file.
